So This is Retirement
by DasterRolly
Summary: Okay, so this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so be nice please :D It's a crossover with Teen Wolf and Supernatural, with some of my own original characters. It's an AU with parts from the show dotted about. Basically, Nali Winchester is trying settle down in retirement...unsuccessfully. There is some graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright kid, I'll be back in about an hour. Don't stay up too late okay, and try to stay out of trouble."

"Yeah dad" Nali smiled up at her father who proceeded to ruffle her curls and head out the door. Nali waited until she heard the engine roar off down the road before she jumped on the sofa and put on her favourite movie.

"Why, Pocahontas, did ya miss me?"

A while later, Nali was sitting cross-legged with a bowl of popcorn.

'You think I'm an ignorant savage, when...' Nali stopped singing and turned her head to the window.

"Hmm..." She brushed her hands on her pj trousers and walked over to the window. She briefly looked through and had just turned back to the sofa when the doorbell rang. _'About damn time..'_ She thought as she approached the door, pulled the small stepping stool by the coat rack, stepped up and peered through the peep hole.

A tall, fair-headed female stood there looking dishevelled and rattled.

"Who are you?" Nali asked.

"Hi, uh, is that Kali, I have a bit of a problem, I need to talk to your dad, please, can I come in, I would have called but I left my phone when I ran out,... Please?" She looked genuinely afraid.

Nali stepped down, pushed the stool away with her foot and opened the door.

"It's Nali and my dad is away at the moment. You could come back later or call him if it's urgent."

"It's extremely urgent, please could I use your phone and just wait for him, I...I.. I really can't come back later, he did tell me to stop by earlier today."

"Oh...okay fine, you can wait in the kitchen...come on in."

Nali headed to the kitchen and unhooked the phone from the socket.

"Here" Nali handed the woman the phone who had just hastily entered and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The woman took the phone from Nali and proceeded to dial. Nali headed back to the living room and stood behind the sofa bent over it with crossed arms, as kids do.

"So how old are you?" The woman asked, her voice echoing through to the living room.

"I'm six."

"And your dad left you home alone? That doesn't seem smart." The woman's voice seemed closer.

"He didn't, my older brother is asleep upstairs." Nali said, glancing over her left shoulder to see the woman standing in the kitchen, her blue eyes fixed on Nali. Nail looked back to the TV screen.

"You lie well for a six-year old. If I didn't know better I'd think you were telling the truth." This time the woman's voice came from directly behind her.

"Really?" Nali said in a sarcastic tone and turned round to face the woman who was now looming over her.

"You really shouldn't let strangers into your house." Her voice dripped with menace and her cold lifeless eyes shone with anger...no, more likely hunger. Nali put her elbows up to rest on the backboard of the sofa and smirked.

"You really should be careful whose house you enter."

The woman snarled in response and grabbed a handful of Nali's hair, shoving her head to the left angrily, Nali's arms fell back and she gripped the cushions.

"You, a mere 6 year old is home alone. You don't have a brother. Oh no, there's no one here but you and me. No one else. No one to save you." With each sentence the woman had inched closer.

"I don't need saving bitch..." Nali's left arm came round fast as her right hand grabbed unto the woman's head. The machete in her hand lodged deep in the woman's neck but not all the way through yet.

The woman dropped to her knees and Nali leaned over her still holding the head and machete.

"I'm a Winchester" and with that she brought the machete right the way through and dropped both it and the head to the ground.

She walked around the sofa as she wiped her hands on her pj trousers. Picking up the bowl, she buried her face into it to get a mouthful of popcorn.

"And that's how it's done." She said to the TV as she bounced back into the cushions spilling some of the popcorn.

**13 years later...**

"Beacon Hills? Seriously Charles? It sounds like a clichéd town from a cheesy movie. If I'm going to settle down anywhere, I wanna be somewhere nice and sunny." I said as I looked at Charlie who had just pulled up outside a small building. I looked at the building and back at her, "Not this shithole..."

"Hey, don't blame me, I'm just the driver. Your dad thought this would be a good place for you, meaning you can't get up too much trouble here." She replied grinning back at me.

"He owes me big for this...if I end up killing a high school boy out of boredom, it's on him." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry up and get going, I have a royal court that have been without their queen long enough." Charlie said giving me a playful shove.

"Yes, your majesty." I grinned and hugged her tightly before getting out the car. Closing the door, I leaned into the window, "Visit me, okay?" I said cocking my head to the side with a smile.

"You bet your ass I will. I'm not gonna let you have all the hot girls in this town!" She smiled back, "Have fun, Nal"

"You know I will." I said grabbing my duffel and backpack from the backseat and backing up.

Charlie sped off down the road honking the horn.

_'Crazy lady'_ I smiled to myself, put on my backpack and grabbed my duffel. Looking at my new place, I heaved a sigh.

_'Greeeaaat.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thanks for the follows! Please review and tell what you'd like to happen and i might listen :) So, here's a new chapter and as usual I don't own any characters from the shows except my own original character that I incorporated. **

**Enjoy, I guess!**

Bounding down the stairs, I checked my watch and realized I was running late. _'Typical Nali, late on your first day.' _Grabbing my keys off the hook, I headed out the door. I stopped and smiled.

'_You are mine and I shall call you Baby' _I thought to myself. I took a picture of the beautiful motorbike I had bought yesterday and sent it to my dad.

**You have your Baby and I have mine. N x**

I pressed send, popped my phone back in my bag, and sped off to Beacon Hills High School, my new school. I arrived in the car park about 5 minutes later and parked Baby. Reaching behind me I pulled my shirt down over my Velcro waist belt holding my favourite knife. I turned off the ignition and headed up the front steps. I heard my phone buzz and reached in my bag.

**She's a beaut. Take care of her…and yourself. Dad x**

I entered the school and was reminded of the 6, no 7 high schools I'd joined before realizing it was a waste of time trying to be normal. I saw a young woman seated behind a desk just up ahead.

'_Cute, very cute.' _I thought. Smiling I walked up to her.

"Hi…"

"You're late! That'll be detention…you too Stiles. I see you." She barked at me and the boy who had been trying to sneak in behind me.

"Aw crap!" He rushed past sulking and I smirked.

"I'm new here." I replied dryly.

"Good for you(!) Nali Winchester I presume as you're the only new student. Here's your timetable, locker combination, a map of the school and guidelines of the school behaviour expectations which includes promptness, I suggest you read through it" she said, handing me a selection of document before looking back at the folder she was reading.

'_Bitchy, very bitchy' _I thought as I looked at the slip of paper reading my locker combination. _1809, seriously? The day Cas pulls Dad outta hell, now it's my locker combination.' _Rolling my eyes, I head to the first classroom door I see…nope, not mine. A few doors later, I find my class. Pushing open the door, I walked in, looked around the class and the guy standing at the front with chalk, I assume my teacher.

"Hi" I said and immediately picked the first empty seat I saw and went to it.

"Who…oh, our new student, Nali Winchester, why don't you come back to the front and introduce yourself properly" He said, putting the chalk and dusting his hands on his already white jeans.

"I said 'hi' didn't I? Plus, you said my name already so I think we're down here." I slouched into the chair raising my right foot unto the seat. Snickers were heard around the classroom.

"Quiet! Great, another joker in the class…seems you might have some competition Stiles for most stupid jokester of the senior class" he said staring at detention boy who was a few seats away from me.

"Never gonna happen Coach, I reign in that title!" Stiles said with a big grin on his face.

"You do realise you just called yourself stupid right?" I asked dryly. Most of the class turned to look at me, some laughing, some surprised I joined the discussion and Stiles just had an 'I Can Deal With That' face.

"Alright, shut up, back to the notes" 'Coach' said as he turned back to the blackboard.

Soon enough the class was over and I was sorting out my locker as my leg started to vibrate. I looked down momentarily and as I raised my head I saw a girl sauntering over to me.

"Hi, you're kinda cute." She said as she leaned on the locker beside mine with her arms crossed.

"So are you" I replied.

"Honey, I'm gorgeous" She flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. We looked at each other for a bit as if assessing before she spoke up.

"You're a lesbian" she said as if proud of her revelation.

"Really? Wow, I never knew! You're straight" I replied sarcastically and she laughed.

"I like you"

"Likewise" I said and I think I meant it, she seemed fun.

"Lydia Martin"

"Nali Winchester"

The bell went off indicating the next class. I dumped my Economics notes and other crap I had in my locker and closed it.

"Look for me at lunch, I'll introduce you to a few friends" she said.

"Yeah…sure." I said and turned to head to the bathroom.

**Lydia's POV**

"Hey Lydia, what was that about? Isn't that the new girl?" Allison said as she came up to join me at Nali's locker.

"Yeah, that was but I'm not sure about something. I had a really strong feeling that we need to get to know her…you especially" I said turning to face her. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Me? Why?"

"Don't know yet…but I will."

"Is this a 'Banshee' feeling?" Allison asked cautiously.

"Yup." I said grabbing her arm and steering her to our next class.

**Nali's POV**

I reached in my boot and took out my EMF which hadn't stopped vibrating yet.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. This reading was seriously messing up my EMF. This had never happened before, which means this was something I hadn't come across before.

"Hey, what's that?!" Some random girl had just come out a toilet stool.

"It's an old Gameboy" I said hurriedly and left the bathroom.

"So much for retirement." I sighed, putting it into my bag.


End file.
